Semántica corporal
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Cuando tocas, sientes. La lógica es perfecta hasta que sabes que más allá de eso está algo a lo que le decimos alma.


_Feliz cumpleaños, Vicky. Estaba buscando un pretexto para dejar de estar deprimida por un rato, y lo encontré gracias a que naciste. Ojalá puedas leerlo._

 _Siento que tengas que compartir, pero todo lo que escriba siempre va a tener una parte para dedicársela a Sajit. Que te quiero, coño._

 _Yo no gano nada escribiendo eso, ni los personajes me pertenecen, ni nada._

* * *

El sol en las pestañas pesa. Pesaba, y (lo que era aún peor) le pesaba a _él_ , y lo sentía, como se supone que debería sentirlo algún personaje de sus novelas románticas que tan bien le salen.

Las sentía, cada una de ellas, cada folículo aferrado a sus párpados, y también era capaz de percibir como la luz se colaba y las volvía doradas como si cualquier cosa. Y es que lo que pasa es que uno no siente usualmente estas cosas. Es decir, sabes que tienes pestañas, y manos, y cejas, pero no sientes las articulaciones moverse, no sientes la piel tirante o fofa, ni como es que te crecen las uñas. Y cada ángulo de los dientes, y la ropa _cerca en vez de puesta_. Hasta el pelo de la cabeza se le siente ajeno, _como si fuera de otra persona_. Como si le perteneciera a otra persona.

El problema era precisamente ese, ése, más allá de las sensaciones molestas -más **_extrañas_** que _molestas_ -. Que a pesar de que él mismo fuera suyo ya no se sabía totalmente a verdad absoluta. Como si el besarle con tantas ansias y todos los reclamos de posesión que picaba, azoraban y gustaban en igual medida se tornaran verdad a cada caricia, a cada roce. Incluso sabía a ridículo el toque de pieles, como si estuvieran actuando, como si fingiesen. Y es que usar el cuerpo para estas cosas es terrible, pero vamos, **_como si quedara de otra_**. ¿Qué van a hacer un par de almas según enamoradas atrapadas en un mundo donde lo material, lo físico, la carne, sangre, lágrimas y sudor es lo único que tienen para comunicarse entre sí? Consumarse entre sí, quiero decir.

Sí, a ridículo.

Resultaba horrorosamente ominoso sofocante y adolescente la humedad de la boca y el tener que presionarla junto a la contraria para mostrarse un _poquito_ de amor, sólo un poco. El principal pero del cuerpo para esto era que la mayoría de veces te perdías el lo que se sentía sobre la piel en lugar de hacerle tanto caso como se merece a eso que te grita y te quema en algún lugar desde adentro. Que te gana el personaje que interpretas mientras follas y tratas de ser _físicamente_ -claro- el mejor amante. Aferras y entierras los dedos en la piel que no forma parte de ti (pero es tuya), si somos positivos, a lo mejor en un intento de perforarla y sacar eso que brilla debajo.

A veces, también, somos muy ilusos, y pensamos que debajo de nosotros sólo existe luz. Que si nos cortamos y rasgamos la piel, relumbraremos. Pero en realidad, aquí y ahora le muerde y rasguña, y sangra.

También pasa esto, no siempre, pero lo hace. Cuando el alma titila y el cuerpo titubea, y no quiere, y le da miedo, y se abraza a su piel áspera, escamosa. Y el vello corporal se endurece, corta y punza como espinas, y se abraza. Y él le mira. Y ahí le da todavía más miedo, y no quiere que le mire, _porque es horrible_. Pero es ahí mismo cuando nos damos cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez el cuerpo sí es necesario, porque le abraza, y le toca de esa otra manera, besándole las lágrimas como si fueran diamantes que pueden beberse. Todo está bien.

Pero a veces el cuerpo no basta y llora, _**y llora** , y llora._ Las pestañas inundadas de sol se sacuden apanicadas y espasmosas, derramando el polvo dorado que le escuece e irrita los ojos. Y es ahí donde tiene que tomarle y mirarle a los ojos, verdes como ellos solos, dejando de lado el color y fijarlo en las pupilas oscuras, tan oscuras como su aliento cuando llora y suspira en abril. De hecho, si enfocamos un poco la vista podemos ver, sí. Esa alma líquida, **platinada** y suave, que brota como porque sí de su mirada, no de sus ojos. La sensación de vergüenza, de asco y de patetismo se aflora y se desborda sobre cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, ahogándole, y se pregunta cerrando los párpados y sintiendo cada pelo de las cejas contraerse en un ceño fruncido cómo es que llegó a esto, cómo puede ser posible que lo esté haciendo. Portarse como un púber, un **idiota**. Piensa que es estúpido que unas manos que no son tuyas toquen cada músculo como tu sabes que debe ser tocado, aunque no haya ni un solo manual ni grimorio que lo prescriba. Es **imbécil** el pensamiento y la sensación de que cualquier otro par de manos o boca con barba sepa tan increíblemente mal, tan incorrecto y hasta **_nauseabundo._**

Yo te voy a decir por qué es que llora. Es porque, cuando conoces a alguien y se gustan, y saben que deben enamorarse hacen todo esto de rutina. Las caricias que se supone que deben sentirse desde adentro como una mísera expresión física de algo que ya sentiste se posan como autómatas en tus dedos, y ahora eres una marioneta. El sexo sabe a choque, y dentro el alma desesperada lucha por salirse de alguna manera. Y por eso lloras, tú, yo, Arthur y Francis.

Y cuando las estrellas se alinean y de casualidad lo miras cuando él te mira, y te coquetea porque sí, no porque puede, la experiencia te resulta tan nueva y tan estúpida que da _náuseas._ Cuando tú le besaste porque querías y no porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca ni lo convenientemente ebrio sabe a _**revolución**_ y a canciones de los beatles.

Por eso mismo es que es hermoso, terrible y aterra sin consideración alguna. Porque esa cosa con plumas dentro de tu caja torácica te grita y te ruega que es con él, con los mechones rubios y largos de princesa, pero tú, Arthur, _**que ahora te estoy hablando a ti**_ , no quieres, te privas, y sufres porque no quieres más contacto, no quieres que ése envase que ustedes los humanos llaman cuerpo desfigure lo que nosotros inventamos como amor.

Pero todo esto dura tan sólo un segundo. Mientras yo hablo y ustedes los demás decodifican, ya ha parpadeado unas dos veces.

Siente el peso, el sudor, el candor y la diferencia de temperaturas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Del de Francis.

La sensación de Francis (¿o _cómo_ esperas que le _diga?)_ sube como por capilaridad hasta su frente por donde sea que le toque. Se filtra como agua y sangre y llanto por entre sus dedos, en cada pliegue de la piel, en los bordes de sus labios resecos. Trata de quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento estúpido de que por primera vez en la vida él y su cuerpo están haciendo lo mismo **al tiempo.** La sacude, intentado alejarse de los pájaros imaginarios que le susurran votos de amor.

De cualquier forma da igual, porque se le olvida en cuando Francis le besa en la frente, ni por asomo ajeno a los pensamientos que van uno por _milisegundo_ entre las cejas de Arthur. Y sonríe, porque sabe que, con algo de suerte, en la mañana lo que se posará obre su piel dejaría de ser el frío y el aroma a billetes y desodorante desconocido desaparecerá y se desprenderá como células muertas mientras el de la vergüenza leve que conlleva empezar a hacer el amor y dejar de tener sexo sale de entre sus dientes como vaho un quince de diciembre.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, a todos, todos los amo._


End file.
